


come home to me

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron and Liv have been on their travels, and Robert has missed them.





	come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt, sent to me on tumblr.  
> You can find me on tumblr: @prettyboysugden

** come home to me **

Everything had to be perfect. It just _had_ to be. Aaron had been away from home for so long with Liv in tow, traveling around Scotland, and Robert missed them both so much.

The Mill, as much as it was home, felt like a pit of emptiness without Liv ‘shutting’ the doors loudly, or blasting her catchy music way too loud for anyone to even hear themselves think. (Aaron still blamed Robert for buying those top of the range speakers.) Robert would even go as far to say he missed when she made vomiting noises and pulled a faux disgusted face when he and Aaron kissed in front of her.

But most of all, Robert missed Aaron’s presence. Yes, they’d been in tough every day, even video calling each other bi-daily, just to see each other in moving form.

(“It’s so he doesn’t forget what I look like, Liv!” Robert defended, when Liv made a comment as to why they have to video call so often.

“Fat chance of that ever happening.” She grumbled, a smile on her face nonetheless. She knew how much they loved each other, and loved to watch see them fall more in love with each day that passes. “Soft lad here can’t stop talking about you to anyone and everyone, and your face is plastered all over his phone.”

Aaron just blushed.)

He had balloons put up in corners of their home, deciding to drive all the way into Hotten for some decent decorations, rather than putting up with one of David’s jokes, a cake courtesy of his talented little sister, and his phone ready to order a pizza of Liv and Aaron’s choice, regardless of how much the two siblings would inevitably cost him.

It just had to be a perfect homecoming. Their time. Because they hadn’t had enough of that recently, as a family.

Liv had dropped a message into the family group chat, letting Robert know that they were driving through the country roads now, and that they wouldn’t be long home. He smiled, remembering how much time he would spend near those country roads as a child, and even if he wouldn’t admit it at the time, how much he missed seeing the grass changing colours with the seasons, and the smell of fresh air all around him when he was away from Emmerdale.

Not even ten minutes later, Robert heard a two car doors slam shut, and within seconds, Liv was running through the stained glass door, suitcase dragging behind her on one wheel, rather than its two. Robert would kill her because of it, but later. Because now, she launched herself into his arms for a quick hug, Robert’s arms enclosing around her for a few short seconds.

He’d take it though. She’d finally grown comfortable enough to hug him, and for Robert, that was everything.

“-Oh you know what Liv, I swear, the next time you leave me to carry all your things I’m just leaving them on the drive. You’re worse than Robert!” Aaron rambled, walking through the now wide open front door, backpacks hanging off both shoulders, shopping bags in hand.

Robert chuckled as Liv rolled her eyes sarcastically, muttering ‘ _Nag, nag, nag’_ under her breath, grin spread on her face.

Aaron dropped the bags on the floor, being careful that they didn’t tip over and spill out, before straightening himself back up and pulling his hoodie back on from where it had fallen too far back on his shoulders. Robert walked over to him, rested his hands on Aaron’s waist and pulled their bodies together, both of them sharing a moment before their lips touched and their heads spun in ecstasy.

“I missed you.” Aaron whispered, pulling apart and resting his forehead on Roberts.

Robert innocently smiled. “I missed you too.”

Their moment was interrupted by Liv, asking why on earth Robert had bought balloons.

“I was thinking about having a little welcome home party, but everyone else is apparently busy so it’s just us.” Robert confessed. “So to make up for it I’m ordering pizza in for us, my treat.”

“Guess we better splash the cash, shouldn’t we?” Liv grinned, throwing herself into one of the gaming chairs and spinning around, arms raised above her head.

* * *

 

“Oi.” Robert whispered over to Liv, who was probably more invested in the film they were watching than any of them. “Liv.”

She slowly moved her head to face Robert, her eyes still watching the screen until the very last second. “What?” She asked, eyes flicking between Robert and the TV screen, listening carefully as she heard Aaron putting all their dirty laundry in the washing machine.

“Will you go upstairs when this films done? I want some alone time with Aaron.” He asked carefully, his fingers tracing his wedding ring gently.

Liv’s face contorted, but nodded all the same, clearly not working out what Robert meant straight away. He huffed out a laugh as he say Liv’s face go from confusion, to shock, and eventually to excitement. “Are you gonna propose?”

“Well we are technically already engaged, or whatever, but I want to speak to him about it, see where his heads at about getting married.” Robert confirmed, eyes trained on Aaron, who was only metres away.

* * *

 

Liv had been upstairs for almost half an hour, leaving the room with a yawn as the film came to an end, shouting a ‘goodnight!’ to Aaron and Robert.

“You know I love you, yeah?” Robert asked softly, Aaron’s head pressed to his chest, fluffed up hair tickling his face.

Aaron smiled, even though Robert couldn’t see him, and he lifted his head up to face Robert, kissing his lips gently. “I love you too. And I really did miss you these last couple of weeks.”

Robert blushed, leaning into Aaron’s touch, any thoughts and plans of how this conversation was going to go, had completely left his mind, and in that moment, he just whispered. “Lets get married. Properly, this time. Plan everything ourselves, together.”

“Are you proposing to me again?” Aaron asked, a grin spread across his face, wider than ever before.

“I believe I am, Mr Sugden.” Robert responded, voice dripping with tease.

Aaron shrugged, “You still haven’t got on one knee.” He joked, knowing that Robert made a comment whilst watching a TV show together, that a couple can’t get married until one of them proposes ‘properly’, on one knee.

Looking at Aaron incredulously, Robert climbed up from his position on the sofa, to stand in front of Aaron, who was laughing uncontrollably at this point. He bent down on one knee, hitching his pyjama pants up ever so slightly.

“Aaron Dingle.” He started, waiting for Aaron to look at him. “From the moment we met, I saw my whole life with you. Kids, pets, a home, marriage. You are _the love of my life,_ and I don’t want to spend another second without you being my husband, legally. So, will you marry me?”

Aaron leaned forward, hands on either side of Robert’s face, slowly kissing Robert, both of them with unrelenting smiles on their faces.

“Course I will.”


End file.
